disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Kurtis
Kurtis is a recurring character in the Disgaea series. Appearances ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Another human from Earth, Kurtis works under General Carter and the Earth Defense Force like Captain Gordon. However, he views himself as more worthy of the title of Defender of Earth than Gordon. Although it may be coincidence, he has facial features in common with Don Joaquin, the original Defender of Earth, suggesting a sort of ancestral pride that may fuel his desire to be the defender. Near the end of the game, Kurtis sacrifices himself to save Jennifer, being proclaimed by Gordon as the "38th Defender of Earth" and his soul is sent to "his family's side" in Heaven by Death on behalf of Laharl's orders. Despite that, he is made into a prinny to atone for his sins, joining Laharl's party in Celestia later in the final episode of the game. Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Kurtis makes a reappearance in ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories, this time in his Prinny form as the 38th Defender of Earth. He will come to the aid of those who call him on his Cell Phone, although he will make a remark about relying on one's self instead of him. Repeatedly calling him opens up two optional stages in which he faces off against robot clones of his human self (all of which speak in a similar manner to William Shatner). He also becomes a playable character in the Land of Carnage after you get all 16 Pirate Maps in Item World. In Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days Kurtis is once again a "Land Of Carnage Only" character, although his clones can be unlocked as a normal monster class. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Kurtis is available as Downloadable Content in ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. In battle, Prinny Kurtis can Magichange into a Gun. One of the Kurtis clones hides in one of the rooms at the Evil Academy and is hired as a teacher by Mao. Later, Prinny Kurtis arrives at the Evil Academy because he is chasing someone. When Mao and the gang enter, Kurtis sees the other Kurtis and assumes they are with the EDF, as well as calling them all bastards. Mao is incredibly insulted at the fact a Prinny would call him that word and attacks. After the battle, Mao explains that he knows nothing about the Earth Defense Force but plans on killing Kurtis for insubordination, when a group of Prinnies charge in begging Mao to make Prinny Kurtis (The Green Brother Dood!) their teacher. After the head Prinny says that having Kurtis as a teacher will motivate him into doing more work around Mao's house, Mao agrees. Touched by the kindness of the Prinnies, Kurtis agrees to be their teacher as well. However, the Kurtis clone within Mao's party at the time is unsure of what will happen to him. Prinny Kurtis' second Magichange move, Accelerate, is a reference to the Acceleration powers of the title character from Cyborg 009. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Prinny Kurtis is an optional boss character and is unlocked after being defeated. In order to fight him, you must encounter him 5 times in the Item World's Innocent Town and be in the Post Game before the option to fight him can be presented to you (it will cost 64,000 mana and the count will reset if you speak to him one more time after this). Prinny Kurtis greets Valvatorez and his party when they are passing by the Prinny Reeducation Facilities. Valvatorez remarks how he is very different from the rest of the Prinnies and decides to force him to obey Prinny Rule No 1. Prinny Kurtis agrees but only if he is defeated, afterwards Prinny Kurtis is now forced to say "dood" at the end of every sentence (although he no longer does so after this cutscene), with Fuka, Desco and Vulcanus remarking how cute he is just by saying "dood". He is recruited afterwards. Personality Kurtis suffered a traumatic experience which cost him over 70% of his body in addition to his wife and daughter. Because of this, Kurtis became a cyborg and began to resent Gordon, taking several of his missions. Kurtis is also a brilliant scientist, whose intelligence and technical knowledge rival Jennifer's. However, Kurtis conducts much more fearful research in comparison to hers. He also tends to be rather sarcastic, especially to Gordon. Trivia *Kurtis in his human form shows a resemblance to Jet Link AKA 002 from the 1960s manga ''Cyborg 009. This is due to Kurtis being a Cyborg, having a pointy nose and a similar hair style to Jet. On top of that, both Jet Link and Kurtis have rocket boosters in their feet, allowing them to fly. *On the subject of Cyborg 009, the reward from the first Kurtis Map in Disgaea 2, the Accelerator, is in itself a reference to the manga as it is classified as a "Tooth" item and the character Cyborg 009 has a "Speed Accelerator" in his teeth. * Continuing on the subject, his Magichange gun Skill 'Accelerate' is a reference the function of the Accelerator embedded in Joe Shimura's tooth *Kurtis has his own theme song that plays in the 3 games in the various scenes that focus on him. It is called Battle Comrade. When called in Disgaea 2 via Cell Phone, Battle Comrade will replace the song that was playing before. *His name is misspelled as Curtis on the Playstation Network's listing for any DLC that involves him. *Kurtis appears in his Prinny form along with the entire Prism Ranger Force in Prinny: Can I Really Be The Hero?, while battling Flonne in her DLC mission. She summons them for a game of football which the Hero Prinny must avoid, with a final flying kick from Kurtis which causes the explosive ball to rebound all over the screen. *In Disgaea 4, even though he does not have the Prinny's Explosive Nature Evility that causes them to explode upon being thrown, he will still explode which effectively gives him up to 4 evilities. Gallery File:Win_49.jpg|Kurtis' portrait in Disgaea. File:Prinnykurtisportrait_d1.jpg|Prinny Kurtis' portrait in Disgaea. File:Prinnykurtissprite_d2.gif|Prinny Kurtis' sprite in Disgaea 2. D1 Prinny Kurtis Cut-In.jpg|Prinny Kurtis' Cut-in image in Disgaea. D1 Kurtis Cut-In.jpg|Kurtis' Cut-in image in Disgaea. D2_Kurtis_Cut-In.jpg|Prinny Kurtis' Cut-in image in Disgaea 2. KurtisD3CutIn.jpg|Prinny Kurtis' Cut-in image in Disgaea 3. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Bosses Category:Disgaea 4 Secret Characters Category:Disgaea 3 DLC Characters Category:Disgaea 2 Secret Characters Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Player Characters